Kagegan
by deathreaper'naruto
Summary: What happens when you mix a lost bloodline with an ANBU you get Kage a true ninja hidden in the elite of the elite. Rate T for now may change
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I decided to make a new story hopefully a bit better than my last and I hope to get away from the normal Naruto plot line that seems to follow strong Naruto story's in this one Naruto will be a jonin not a genin most of his young days will be covered in a flashback and things like that he will be a true ninja not a flashy showy type though he can be when he needs to be XD hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other type that may show in this story so get off my back **

Pain. That is all that Naruto knows at this moment in time. Pain was taking over his whole body and mind, the pain in his legs from the running the pain in his shoulder from the kuni in his left shoulder. Naruto was running as fast as he could to get away from the ninja that seemed to want him dead.

'_I have to keep going I must get away'_ was the thoughts of our young blond as he ran as fast as his feet could carry him away from his attacker. Naruto ran around a corner only to find the ninja waiting for him.

"You think you can out run a chunin like me do you demon." Said the man with a small laugh has he pulled out another kuni and throw it into Naruto's leg. "Now try and run demon it's time to kill you and I will be seen as a hero of the leaf for your death. "As the ninja started doing handseals for a fire jutsu

"**fire style: flowing fire jutsu"** called the ninja while he brought his hand up to his mouth and blow out a stream of fire heading for our young blond as he tried to get out the way, as the fire was getting closer Naruto's eyes started to burn and as the fire was about to hit it's mark a shadow rose up and protected him from the fire.

"wh…what how did you do that demon" sturred out the ninja in shock "o well I guess I'll just have to kill you with my own hands" he said has he moved towards his would be victim.

"DIE DEMON" yelled the ninja as he brought down the knife towards the boy with the intent to kill him. As the knife came close to the boys neck a shadow rose up and deflected the knife bouncing off and stabbing itself in the heart of the ninja at the same time the Hokage showed up and at seeing what happened he ran for Naruto and grabbed him into a hug and whispered sweet words in his hear telling him that he is safe now.

"It's ok Naruto I have you and I won't let anyone hurt you again I swear" promised the third to the boy.

"Lord third what do you wish us to do?" as the ANBU behind him.

"Get rid of the body and return to your post" said the third as he stood up holding the five year old in his arms. "Let's go to my office Naruto" he finished and with that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**The Hokage's office**

Naruto look around as the Hokage was thinking on how to make good on his promise.

'_as long as he is not a ninja I cannot protect him fully from the civilian counsel… what can I do hmmm that may work' _thought the aged man as Naruto moved back in front of the man's desk.

"Naruto I need you to tell me what happened" ordered the Hokage

"I was running sir as fast as I could and I don't know what happened when he attacked me something rose up to protect me it looked like shadows" explained the boy.

"Naruto look at me please?" asked the third fire shadow Naruto look him in the eyes and what appeared back at him almost sent him into shock staring back at him intend of the normal blue eyes were two black eyes that seemed to have no end just darkness "kagegan" whispered the older man.

"What is that lord Hokage" asked the young boy

"Here see for yourself Naruto" said the Hokage while handing Naruto a mirror. When Naruto looked at his eyes he was shocked to see them.

"What is this sir?" he asked

"That Naruto is a bloodline known as the Kagegan it has not been seen in years it belongs to the Nara clan it appears the your mother was a Nara" explained the Hokage

"You knew my parents sir?" he asked

"Yes Naruto I did but it seems your mother was not who we thought it was in fact I'm not sure who your mother is."

"Who is my father hokage-sama?"

"I can't tell you now my boy you would be targeted by those who hated him and they are powerful when you can defend yourself I will tell you"

"Thank you sir."

"now Naruto I vowed to protect you but as u may or may not know as long as you're a ninja you can be controlled by the civilian counsel so to fix this I was wondering if you would allow one of my ANBU to train you and when you're old enough you can go to the academy to become a genin is that acceptable for you" explained the old Kage

"Thank you lord Hokage I would be glad to be trained by one"

"Good now Dog" said the Hokage as an ANBU appeared in front of the Hokage with a dog mask.

"Yes lord third" asked the ANBU that was kneeling

"You are to train Naruto until he is strong enough to be a genin understand"

"Yes hokage-sama" replied the mask ANBU

"Naruto lets go"

And with that Naruto went to go train with Dog-san. Within a year Naruto was above genin level more of a chunin but since he was still not old enough to go to the academy they kept training by the time Naruto was 8 he was strong enough to be a jonin and they appeared in front of the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama dog reporting from the mission to train young Naruto hear" reported the mask ANBU

"How did it go Dog?" asked the aged ninja leader.

"Better than you would believe" was his answer

"Is he strong enough to be a genin" he asked as the Dog masked ANBU and the young blond started laughing their butts off.

"ENOUGH" order the Hokage as the two quickly stood at attention "why are you laughing is he strong enough or what?"

"Sir if you put him as a genin than you are wasting a true ninja"

What do you mean Dog?" asked the aged ninja

"Sir he is almost to my level put him in ANBU" was his answer.

"Naruto do you feel as if you are strong enough to be in ANBU at eight" asked the Hokage not truly believing an eight year old was that strong.

"While dog is lying about me being as strong as him I could take on a low level ANBU" said Naruto speaking for the first time.

"Well depending on a test we will see about ANBU" spoke the Hokage. "Meet me at training field 7 in 20 mins understood" order the Hokage with the answer of "yes sir" as all three disappeared with a poof of smoke only to reappear at the training grounds.

"Naruto you will be going against Cat here for your test you are to hold your own for one hour if you pass you will become an ANBU if you don't than its genin for you ok?" asked the Hokage to the boy.

"Yes sir" was his answer.

"Well than began"

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd that's all people this is just the first chapter and I hope you like it took me forever to write and like I said above I hope to get away from the cannon Naruto along with the normal Naruto that seems to be going around in the fanfics. Yes Naruto will be powerful but he will NOT be a genin that is just dumb I mean Naruto proves himself to be one of the strongest in the village in most fan fictions when he comes back from training and he becomes a GENIN like really what a waste of power. Anyway I hope to post the next chapter sometime soon but I need a good response from this one to do so don't worry this Is the only time I will ever put the story on hold because of reviews and stuff like that please review so I know if the story is good enough to cont… writing I will be putting any jutsu I make up at the bottom of every chapter but in this one there is only one please please please please review and tell me what you think. **

**My Jutsu **

**Fire style: flowing fire jutsu. **

**Rank: C **

**Sends a stream of fire at the target it is C rank because the fire is slow moving compared to most jutsu and is only really helpful on a stilled target or when one is charging at you. **

**That's it please review **


	2. ANBU and tests

**Hey guys I'm back first chapter had 3 followers, 3 favorites, 1 c2 and 94 hits not bad but still no reviews guys we need these reviews, for writers on this site that is how we are paid and it tells us what needs to be fixed and what people think of our stories so please review also if you find any errors just let me know I need a beta for this story if you want the job PM me please **

**Naruto: "hey can we get on with the story now im bored"**

**Naruto get out of here im talking to my fans **

**Naruto: "what fans you have none" *runs away***

**NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did he would know more than TWO jutsu. **

"sir target found what are your orders" Said an ANBU with a Bear mask as he sat in a tree overlooking a sliver hair chunin with a large scroll on his back**.  
"**I'll take him bear take the north point, falcon take west point, Tiger take east point if I miss he is not to escape understood" ordered an ANBU with a black mask.  
"YES KAGE SIR" came his answer from his radio. After ordering his men the ANBU known as Kage could hear the shusins of his men as they moved in to place. Kage started to do handseals when he heard movement coming from the south east. Knowing that none of his mean would move from their post without orders he turned on his radio, "Tiger what is that?" he asked

"sir we have incoming" replied the Tiger masked ANBU

"friend or foe Tiger"

"sir it appears to be another leaf Chunin" was his answer.

"Tiger do you think it's a partner for the traitor?" ask the captain

"I'm not sure sir"

"MIZUKI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" came a voice from the southeast as a Chunin with brown hair and a scar across his noise came rushing out of the forest.

"I should of know you would find me Iruka what do you want?" asked the ninja now known as Mizuki.

"to stop you, why would you do this, why would you betray the hidden leaf the village you once loved?"

"why you ask, FOR POWER" yelled the sliver haired one as he took one of the large Shuriken off of his back and throw it at the other chunin who jumped to avoid it only to meet an axe kick to the head.

"you could never beat me Iruka we both know this" gloated Mizuki as he penned Iruka to a tree.

"sir what do you want us to do?" came a voice from Kage's radio

"hold positions I'll take him out the baki is gloating." Were his orders to his men.

"don't you see Iruka you can join me on my way to power what do you say?" offeder the traitor of the leaf to the penned Chunin.

"NEVER ILL NEVER BETRAY THE LEAF" yelled the trapped Chunin knowing it was his last breath. Mizuki took his last Shuriken off of his back and pulled back to throw it only to be stabbed by 6 shadow like tentacles from the earth. "w…..wh….what happened" sturred out the now stabbed chunin.

"**shadow style: shadow sewing jutsu"** said Kage as he step out from behind a tree. "Chunin Mizuki you are found to be a traitor to the leaf and for your crime you are to be killed but as I'm feeling merciful I'll let you live" said the ANBU as the rest of his team appeared in a swirl of leafs.

"sir I thought we were to kill the traitor and return the scroll of sealing" asked the ANBU with a bear mask.

"I know bear but we are going to take him in for questioning there is no way a chunin thought of this plan by himself I want to know who he is working for. Bag him up boys T&I will get what information we need I hear Anko needs a new toy." Said the Black masked ANBU to his team as his team set to work. As they got the Chunin down and put charka suppression seals on him Kage walked up to the stunned Chunin still tied to a tree.

Kage pulled out a Kuni and with a flick of his wrist the knife cut the bindings on Iruka.

"Chunin-san report" was all Kage said while Iruka staped to attention and began to give his report to the ANBU.

"ANBU-san when I learned of Mizuki's betral I thought I could save him to make him see the light of what he had done so I came out here to try and find him knowing that this is where he likes to train." Said the scarred Chunin.

"Chunin-san did you think to share this Intel with Hokage-sama?" asked Kage.

"no sir I did not time was running out I was hoping to find him first."

"I can understand wanting to help a friend but next time try and make sure Hokage-sama gets the intel first ok?" told/asked the Black masked ANBU.

"yes sir" was all he got back.

"sir he is ready for transport" said the tiger masked ANBU

"good take him to T&I tiger and falcon, Bear take Chunin-san here to the hospital Ill report to Hokage-sama." Order their captain.  
"yes sir" was his reply as all five disappeared in a shusin.

"what a mess" spoke Kage to himself as he to left in a swirl of leafs on his way to report to the Hokage.

-**Hokage office**

"and that's what happened Lord Hokage" said Kage as he finished his report to the aged Hokage.

"thank you Kage-kun your quick action may of saved Iruka-kuns life" said the Hokage. "now Naruto please take off your mask?" asked/order the Hokage.

The now known Naruto removed his mask to show pure black eyes that seemed to have no end, with six whiskers-like birth marks on each side of his face. "yes Hokage-sama"

"Naruto you have been in ANBU awhile have you not?" asked the Hokage.

"three years or so sir" answered Naruto not knowing where this was going.

"since you were eight you tested to be an ANBU correct?" he asked

"yes sir"

"that was one hell of a test was it not" laughed the Hokage

"that it was sir"

**Flashback no jutsu **

Two ninja stood facing each other on a grass plain surrounded by a forest with two watchers, the Hokage and a Dog masked ANBU. The blond one had no expression on his face while the purple hair Cat-masked ANBU stood with her Sword in front of her.

"began" ordered the Hokage as both of the fighters disappeared with speed only to meet in the middle with Cat's sword being stopped by Naruto holding a kuni with one hand.

"impressive speed Naruto" said the cat ANBU.

"thank you cat-san but you have seen nothing yet" said Naruto as he started making hand seals with one hand. '_one hand seals impossible for one so young' _ was the thought of two ninja at the training field one was the Cat ANBU while the other was the Hokage himself.

"**Darkness style: Slashing Darkness sword" **said Naruto as his sword turned black and seemed to fall though Cat's sword on it's way to hit her across the chest, Cat jumped back to avoid it only to find a small cut going through her shirt it was shallow but it hurt a little.

"how?" asked the cat ANBU

"Slashing Darkness sword only cuts your shadow so if your shadow is hit by its shadow your dead" explained Naruto.

"that's most impressive Naruto-san"

"thank you ANBU-san shall we dance again?" asked The blonde

"lets" was all cat said as she disappeared with speed to reappear above Naruto cutting down to his chest bi-secting him from his left shoulder to his right leg. Cat jumped back as the Naruto she was fighting disappeared in a poof of smoke. Cat started to look around hoping to see or sense Naruto.

'_impressive I can't find him anywhere'_ thought Cat as she continued to move as to not be an easy target.

All of a sudden she found that she couldn't move.

"**Shadow style: shadow bindings."** Said Naruto as he rose from her shadow and he spoke another jutsu

"**Darkness style: hiding like a mole jutsu. **the only place one doesn't look their own shadow." Explained Naruto as he put his sword to her neck "forfit"

"I YELD" yelled cat to the shock of the Hokage and the pride of the dog ANBU

"care to explain what happened Naruto and when did you hide in her shadow" asked the aged Kage

"easy Hokage-sama when she went to cut me in half I swiched with my clone and then hide in her shadows, I was just waiting for my other clone to take out her shadow clone hidden in the trees over there" explained Naruto causing cat to go wide eyed(not that they could see)

"how did you know Naruto" she asked

"easy I had a shadow clone hidden in every tree here and when one saw you make the clone and had it hide it dispelled allowing me to know about it" said Naruto as 100 other narutos jumped from the trees surrounding the area and dispelled themselves.

"well Naruto as your Hokage I promote you to ANBU report to ANBU HQ at 0600 tomorrow morning understood?" ordered the fire shadow.

"yes sir" said Naruto as he shunsined away."

-end flash back

"You did really well Naruto in just a few years you went to ANBU level so ive deiced im taking you out of ANBU" said the Hokage.

**ANDddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd ddddddddddddddddddddd**

**That's it folks lol I know im evil but this is the end of this chapter I hope you like and if you do leave a review if you don't then leave a review with what you don't like in other words REVIEW it's the only way I can grow as a writer and im starting to build up my characters in this chapter and will continue to do that in later chapters as of right now there is no parings in this story I may add one on the side later but it will never be the main focus of this story. Well that's it please review and if you wantto beta please PM I will reply to all reviews and all PMs as quick as I can.**

**Peace Out **

**Jutsus **

**Darkness style: Slashing Darkness sword:**

**Rank:B **

**Turns the sword black allowing it to pass though anything that's solid and can only cut someone's shadow **

**Weakness: cant cut a shadow hidden in another shadow so hide in the shadow of a tree building or another person and the jutsu cannot cut it. **

**Shadow style: shadow bindings:**

**Rank: B**

**Holds a target in place for 4 mins depeding on the charka used and the person it can hold a genin for the full 4 mins at the min charka while at the same time it can only hold a jonin for about 30 secs and most of the time it can only hold a Kage/S-rank for about .5 secs (at the min charka) (Naruto put a lot in his to hold cat)**

**Weakness: can be over powered but using more charka then what went in it. **

**Darkness style: hiding like a mole jutsu:**

**Rank:C **

**Allows the user to hide in anothers shadow kinda like the earth version but improved **

**Weakness move into another shadow can cause the user to change shadows and if that other shadow belongs to another person than the user will be moved anyways freeing one from it./ continues to drain charka to be used **

**Ok that's all of them in this chapter till next time PEACE OUT**


End file.
